Elemenian Spirit Magic
Elemenian Spirit Magic (元素現幻獣召喚魔法(エレメンイアン・スピリット・マジック) , Eremenian Supiritto Majikku lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Summoning Magic) is a Caster Magic that enables the user to call upon the power of Elemenians, a race consisting of spirits that are embodiments of elemental energies within the heat of battle. Description As described above, Elemenian Spirit Magic allows the user to call upon the power of Elemenians. It is regarded as the "Strongest Summoning Magic" (最強の召喚魔法, Saikyō no Shōkan Mahō) due to the sheer power of the summoned beasts involved; they could be referred to as forces of nature rather than spirits themselves- and to be fair, that comparison isn't too far off. Whenever a magician calls forth an Elemenian, all they need to do is focus and shout the name of the summoned beast, causing it to come into existence as long as there is enough of their element in the immediate vicinity to use as a medium for their manifestation. During the summoning of an Elemenian, a glyph briefly appears on the ground or in the air and the Elemenian emerges through it. The glyphs are circular geometric patterns that are also seen in Tsuruko Sejren's Deus Machina blueprints- each Elemenian has a unique one. A user is capable of manifesting an Elemenian by offering up a portion of the magic contained within their Magic Origin, forming a temporary contract that allows the Elemenian to fight alongside the caster if they so desire in a process referred to as Spirit Channeling (精霊術, Seireijutsu). Unlike other types of spirit summoning magic, where a spirit is under the control of the caster as long as they possess a physical contract such as a key or card, Elemenians generally have no loyalty and will assist anyone who makes a deal with them, even if they were an enemy beforehand- though there are a few exceptions to this rule. Depending on how much magical energy that the user gives the Elemenian, the cryptid attacks and then leaves, or it will stay and continue to attack until defeated or its time runs out. The strength of the Elemenians is not affected by the magical strength of their summoner unlike other summon spirits- they are all consistently powerful. The Elemenians, like regular mages, have powerful magic. The magical levels of the Elemenians are charged by giving and taking damage in battle, or avoiding an attack. After the respective Elemenian's magic is launched, the magic levels returns to the state it was in prior to the summon, meaning if the level was full before the spirit was summoned, the spirit can launch two spells in a row. When a spirit is defeated the level is reset to zero. Elemenians also have different categories of sorts, which fall under the basic summoning conditions from their owner. Elemenians An Elemenian (元素現幻獣(エレメンイアン) , Eremenian lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast) is, to put it simply, Elemenians are what happen when a massive amount of eternano; the fundamental particle in the universe, gather in one place, enough to gain an awareness using the death of a creature as a catalyst for their birth. They are, for the most part, invisible and intangible beings who share the worlds with humans; they each hold dominion over some aspect of the world- more specifically, the many elements that course throughout the universe. The Elemenians are empowered by the zealous worship their followers give them; and no matter how many times an Elemenian is slain, they can always return as long as they have worshippers and magical energy. Historically, numerous scholars debated whether Elemenians are living organisms or simply forces of nature taking upon a human form. However, later on, they are recognized as being alive, though their intelligence is still in question. Elemenians were born as a result of numerous creatures being affected by a specific set of circumstances; during a moment of absolute chaos right before death, a creature whom possesses large quantities of magical power will be influenced by possible large amounts of eternano in the area, transforming them into an Elemenian. The transformed creatures retain all of their memories, and in some cases, can act on them. In addition to being creatures of great destructive power, the Elemenians are dangerous because they distort the natural flow of eternano in the worlds: not only are vast quantities of magical energy required to summon them, but once given form, the Elemenians will go on to instinctively seek out and gorge themselves on as much magical energy as they can find. The concentration of the different types of Elemenians is different on each world, and, as embodiments of the numerous different elements, explains their different atmospheric conditions. While Elemenians of all elements are present on all worlds, the impact of one type of element is countered by another type, which causes certain Elemenians to become superior in one world while barely noticeable in the other. This has led to each world's separate technological progression. While usually an embodiment of the contractor's desire, there are cases when the contractor transforms into an Elemenian. There are also Elemenians created in the image of their namesakes; these are formed by the prayers of those that deal with them, and typically exaggerate their personality and worst traits to the extreme, even when the individual knew the original. Contracting As stated above, a user is capable of manifesting an Elemenian by offering up a portion of the magic contained within their Magic Origin, forming a temporary contract that allows the Elemenian to fight alongside the caster if they so desire in a process referred to as Spirit Channeling (精霊術, Seireijutsu). Elemenians are generally not too picky on who they contract with, and will offer their services moreso to magician who offer more magical power than normal, or those of a particular "feel", which it to say, the "taste" and "essence" of their magical power. While they will work with almost anyone, with two different people offering magical power, the Elemenian will choose the person with a "tastier" magical signature. Some Elemenians will change their 'allegiance' in the middle of combat if somebody else offers them something better, and are privy to accepting various goods, services, and money if they so feel like it in exchange for their services. Because of these random elements and general cost of Spirit Channeling, numerous magicians are not too fond of Elemenians in terms of allies and as a boost to their magical power, especially because the Elemenians can simply turn their back on the contractor if they feel like it. General Powers and Abilities Memory Control (記憶操作, Kioku Sōsa): A rather sinister ability of the High Elemenians is their ability to use an advanced version of Memory Control; upon being contracted, an High Elemenian is capable of generating an electromagnetic field in order to stimulate areas of a creature's brain and limbic system. This results in the target suffering headaches and hallucinations, instilling fanatical loyalty to the High Elemenian and creating a secure wellspring of faith. Usually this is an intentional process, but it is also a natural byproduct of their existence. Immense Physical Capabilities: All Elemenians are known to be overwhelmingly powerful in the physical department; most of them are far beyond Celestial Spirits. Each of them possess sufficient superhuman speed, strength, and durability- indeed, they can simply blitz through almost any opponent with ease. For example, a Lesser Elemenian is capable of uprooting a small house with a single hand and throwing it at horrifying speeds, with their bare hands being able to smash through magical defenses just by punching and kicking at them. The Elemenians are capable of jumping large distances in a single bound- able to apply that speed to their vision as they can view things in high speed, enabling them to dodge attacks and predict the actions of others. The Elemenians can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, and extremely powerful magical weapons without sustaining injury. Elemental Magic (エレメンタル・マジック, Erementaru Majikku): Elemental Magic is one of the most basic forms of magic that there is, and it is a Caster Magic that is exceedingly versatile, perhaps one of the most changeable types of magic in existence. Elemental Magic is the parent ability and magic for many other elemental-based abilities and powers including Water Magic, Fire Magic, Earth Magic, Air Magic and many others. Literally meaning to "Change Molecules", users of Elemental Magic are very common, and not only this, they are noted to be extremely versatile thanks to the numerous elements that they can tap into. The capabilities that Elemental Magic provides are moving, altering, and mixing existing elements or pulling eternano together and creating a single eternano particle from many others, which is then accelerated into their element of choice. The user of Elemental Magic can generate their element from themselves or from it's natural environment. Some users are more specialized than others, harnessing numerous properties of a single element, or going in the opposite direction as to control numerous elements at once. As Elemental Magic is the signature power of the Elemenians, they have the highest amount of power out of any and all elemental magicians, even about Slayer Magic users and Lost Magic elemental magics. They can take control over any and every elemental particle that is the same their own element and use it against their opponent. They can also absorb natural sources of their element, such as lightning or the rain, in order to replenish their strength and empower them further. Armatization Armatization (元素現幻獣力・一心同体(アルマティエーション) , Arumatizēshon lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Power: Two Hearts Beating as One): Armatization is the only standalone spell that a magician can harness when contracted with an Elemenian. Due to the user temporarily holding a contract with them, the sprit has a special "magic link" with the user. By synchronizing their magical power frequency with that of the spirit's when the two are in close proximity, with or without the spirit's approval, the user can perform this spell; which merges the magician and the spirit, integrating the spirit within their body. This integrates the Elemenian into the user's Magic Origin for a short amount of time, granting them abilities such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the spirit's magic. However, in order for Armatization to work properly, the user and their contracted spirit must be in a state of almost perfect synchronization, which would enable the spirit to enter their Magic Origin and utilize their own powers to augment the magician's via sending their own collected magical energy into their body, boosting their powers to the point that they could outfight almost any other normal magician; in addition to being capable of utilizing the fused spirit's strength, the user is also granted access to vastly more powerful spells of their own and a few other powers which relate to the fused spirit. However, utilizing Armatization is a terrifying and exhilarating experience; keeping the spirit's energy in check is fairly difficult, as the user is aware that it can and will explode within them if they make even the slightest mistake. After the process of Armatization ends, the user will experience an enormous drain in their magical power and stamina—the reason for this is that most of their power is used to remain in complete control of the harnessed power; there are no exceptions to this rule. In addition, incorrectly absorbing the spirit's energy can have severe consequences; it's known that some magicians have been bedridden for weeks afterwards if they make a mistake. Armatization is a unique spell in that it is downloaded automatically into a spirit channeller's mind the moment they contract with an Elemenian, an effect similar to that of a spell being installed within a magician's mind with Archive. After their first fusion with an Elemenian, the magician will more often than not remember the spell for the subsequent times, enabling an easier activation later on. Normally, a magician who fuses with an Elemenian can remain combined for thirty minutes, but if they fuse with a High Elemenian, that time is cut in half, as a High Elemenian requires double the magical power from the magician in order to agree to contract with them. In addition, once Armatization has finished, when fused with a High Elemenian, the magician will be left unable to fight any longer because of the greater cost. Break Ride Additionally, Armatization has a secondary special ability known as Break Ride (飛翔態(ブレイク・ライド) , Bureiku Raido lit. Flight Style); which is a special ability that forcibly coverts the Elemenian into a form that the magician can ride; more often than not a vehicle. Break Ride is activated by the magician surging their magical aura, allowing it to encompass the Elemenian and transform their body into a vehicular form, shifting the focus of the summon from sheer offensive power to insurmountable speed; capable of moving several times faster than the speed of sound at the very least. The form that each Elemenian's Break Ride takes upon varies wildly, with Darkmera, the High Elemenian of Darkness, transforming into a jet, and Flamvell, the High Elemenian of Fire, becoming a motorcycle. However, some Elemenians, such as Zephyros, the Lesser Elemenian of Wind, who simply allows the contractor to ride on his back, and Eltanin, the High Elemenian of Light, who does the same, do not change form. Generally, each Elemenian's Break Ride mode has a concept that defines their actions in battle. Break Ride's duration is determined by how much magical power both the Elemenian and the magician have stored within their Magic Origins when the spell is initiated, and each attack subtracts a certain number of Edeas from the Magic Origins of both beings; meaning that it is slightly more draining than the normal Armatization. Elemenian Armaments Elemenian Armament (元素現幻獣武器(レメンイアン・アーマーメント) , Eremenian Āmāmento lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Arms): The Elemenian Armaments are specialized Arms Weapons that Gaiki is capable of manifesting on a whim; or rather, they are compacted forms of the Elemenians. Normally, as a carrier of the Power of Zero, Tsuruko would be unable to harness anything magical-related, but as the Elemenians are existences akin to the Creator God, she is capable of utilizing their power differently than normal magicians. While normally, a Soul Armour is only able to manifest a single Arms Weapon, as it is the manifestation of the user's fighting spirit, Gaiki's Daybreak System allows it to manifest anything through Tsuruko's willpower, which is emitted through Gaiki's G-Circular. Gaiki's Elemenian Armaments are known as DB Armaments (元素現幻獣剋武器(ＤＢ・アーマーメント) , DB Āmāmento lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Victory Arms; DB standing for Day Break). When transforming into a DB Armament, an Elemenian and Gaiki must be right next to each other; before the spirit forges a psychic link between their minds, as well as their souls. By synchronizing their spiritual frequency with each other, the Elemenian can perform a Magic Weapon Change; which causes their magical energy to spike up momentarily to cover their body in its entirety, compressing to its utmost limit so that it forms a barrier around them briefly. Then, the Elemenian uses the power of their mind in order to morph their body—now that it is safely contained within the barrier—into a weapon of Gaiki's choice; allowing Tsuruko to utilize it as an extremely powerful weapon. Unusually, Kirika Hotsuin, also known as the Qualified of the Airgetlam Soul Armour, is also shown to be capable of harnessing the Elemenian Armaments by flaring her fighting spirit up enough to break the established rules of magic and the supernatural using her Blazing Heart technique. These versions of the Elemenian Armaments are known as KS Armaments (元素現幻獣混武器(ＫＳ・アーマーメント) , KS Āmāmento lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Chaos Arms; KS standing for Kirika Special), dark versions of the DB Armaments. The Elemenian Armaments also allow access to an attack referred to as Full Break (フル・ブレイク, Furu Bureiku); which is a power similar to the Limit Breaks of the Soul Armours, where the user channels their fighting spirit into their contracted Elemenian's weapon form in order to unleash a powerful finishing move. This function of the Elemenians is exclusive to the Sun Trilogy. DB Armaments *'DB Armament: Eagle Claw' (元素現幻獣剋武器・荒鷲激神爪(ＤＢ・アーマーメント・イーグル・クロー) , DB Āmāmento: Īguru Kurō lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Victory Arms: Wild Eagle Violent God Claw): The Eagle Claw is a Elemenian Armament that Tsuruko can gain when the Lesser Elemenian of Sky, Zephyros, performs a Magic Weapon Change into its Elemenian Armament form for Gaiki to wield, taking the form of a spiked gauntlet. *'DB Armament: Dragonic Halberd' (元素現幻獣剋武器・弩級荒れ光竜王戟(ＤＢ・アーマーメント・ドラゴニック・ハルバード) , DB Āmāmento: Doragonikku Harubādo lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Victory Arms: Dreadnought Berserk Light Dragon King Lance): The Draconic Halberd is a Elemenian Armament that Tsuruko can gain when the High Elemenian of Light, Eltanin, performs a Magic Weapon Change into its Elemenian Armament form for Gaiki to wield, taking the form of a lance. *'DB Armament: Phoenix Zantetsuken' (元素現幻獣剋武器・天聖輝凰剣(ＤＢ・アーマーメント・フェニックス・ザンテツケン) , DB Āmāmento: Fenikkusu Zantetsuken lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Victory Arms: Heavenly Star Brilliant Phoenix Sword): The Phoenix Zantetsuken is the so-called strongest Elemenian Armament, gained when the Uncategorized Elemenian known as Black Knight Zodiark performs a Magic Weapon Change into its Elemenian Armament form for Gaiki to wield. It takes the form of a broadsword. KS Armaments *'KS Armament: Asura Blow' (元素現幻獣混武器・阿修羅副腕(ＫＳ・アーマーメント・アシュラ・ブロー) , KS Āmāmento: Ashura Burō lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Chaos Arms: Fighting Demon Vice Arm): The Asura Blow is a Elemenian Armament that Kirika can gain when the High Elemenian of Earth, Titan, performs a Magic Weapon Change into its Elemenian Armament form for Airgetlam to wield, taking the form of a gauntlet. *'KS Armament: Chimera Scythe' (元素現幻獣混武器・魔妖鵺獄鎌(ＫＳ・アーマーメント・キメラ・サイズ) , KS Āmāmento: Kimera Saizu lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Chaos Arms: Demonic Calamity Chimera Hellscythe): The Chimera Scythe is a Elemenian Armament that Kirika can gain when the High Elemenian of Shadow, Darkmera, performs a Magic Weapon Change into its Elemenian Armament form for Airgetlam to wield. As the name indicates, Chimera Scythe takes the form of a scythe. Classes of Elemenians High Elemenians The High Elemenians (大元素現幻獣(ハイ・エレメンイアン) , Hai Eremenian lit. Greater Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast) are the 'top dogs' of the Elemenians- they are the most powerful physical embodiments of the Seven Fundamental Elements, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, Darkness, and the seventh, Creation. While the first six are traditional elements, the seventh is not an element per-se, but rather, the force that allows the other elements to exist- more a force of nature than element. The High Elemenians govern over the other elements and are considered the representatives of the Elemenian race. While the first six all make appearances within the story, the High Elemenian of Creation is a no-show. In any case, the High Elemenians are noted to be the strongest of their race, with all of them possibly as strong as the Celestial Spirit King, if not even stronger, though this cannot be proven as Celestial Spirits, like many canon elements, do not appear within Daybreak. EltaninPer2.png|link=Rosa Dimaggio|High Elemenian of Light, Eltanin DarkmeraPer.png|link=Darkmera|High Elemenian of Darkness, Darkmera WaterSummon.jpg|link=Shiva|High Elemenian of Water, Shiva FlamvellPer.png|link=Flamvell|High Elemenian of Fire, Flamvell TitanPer.png|link=Titan (Per)|High Elemenian of Earth, Titan EtraPer.png|link=Etra (Per)|High Elemenian of Wind, Etra Lesser Elemenians Lesser Elemenians (平素元素現幻獣(レッサー・エレメンイアン) , Ressā Eremenian lit. Regular Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast) are Elemenians of a lower tier than the High Elemenians, obviously. They are considered to be the Gold and Silver Key equivalent of Elemenians- while all are relatively powerful, with the strongest of Lesser Elemenians capable of going on-par with Gold Keys and generally winning due to the inferiority of the latter, more often than not, their power levels are S-Class and above. There are an almost infinite amount of Lesser Elemenians, with many of them being the servants of the High Elemenians, each possessing elemental powers of a weaker nature than the High Elemenians. IceDudePer.png|link=Dwynwen|Lesser Elemenian of Ice, Dwynwen TechnicPer.png|link=Technic|Lesser Elemenian of Steel, Technic PlantSpiritPer.png|link=Natura|Lesser Elemenian of Nature, Natura ZephyrosPer.jpg|link=Zephyros (Per)|Lesser Elemenian of Wind, Zephyros Aquabus.png|link=Aquabus|Lesser Elemenian of Water, Aquabus Zalera.jpg|link=Zalera|Lesser Elemenian of Ground, Zalera LightningSummon.jpg|link=Shockersphere|Lesser Elemenian of Lightning, Shockersphere Uncategorized Elemenians Obviously, Elemenians who fit none of the above categories. Their powers are all over the place, with some as weak as a normal magician, and some as strong as a High Elemenian. ZodiarkPer.png|link=Black Knight Zodiark|Black Knight, Zodiark ValeforSummon.png|link=Valefor|Dragonlord, Valefor Trivia *Originally, two more Elemenian Armaments were going to appear in Daybreak, KS Armament: Chaos Blade (元素現幻獣混武器・覇王黒竜剣 (ＫＳ・アーマーメント・カオス・ブレード), KS Āmāmento: Kaosu Burēdo lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Chaos Arms: Supreme King Black Dragon Sword) and DB Armament: Leo Arms (元素現幻獣剋武器・獣王獅子武装 (ＤＢ・アーマーメント・ゼアル・ウェポン), DB Āmāmento: Raio Āmuzu lit. Elemental Embodiment Phantom Beast Victory Arms: Beastly King Lion Armament)- these were formed from a black dragon Elemenian and a lion Elemenian for Kirika and Tsuruko respectively, however, these were scrapped due to time constraints. *If anyone wants to create a Lesser or Uncategorized Elemenian, please message this user's talk page. *Despite the infobox image, Marisa Sejren does not possess any indication of being capable of utilizing Elemenian Spirit Magic. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Summoning Magic Category:Caster Magic